Guardian Angels
by pir84lyf
Summary: Requested by my friend, with her permission, i'm posting this. The Guardian Angels, who are low in number, try to blend in with the human race while being charged with their protection from normally invisible entities. Can they protect the world while hiding in plain sight? It's few against many and the world is unwary of the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians

She kneeled next to a stone gargoyle atop on of the city's tallest buildings. It was dark, raining and the only sign of her existence was her form being silhouetted against the pitch black drop by lightning. Anyone down below would have to strain their eyes to even guess she was there to begin with. Her eyes were wide and white as she gazes over the city, feeling the energy of its people as the rain lightly tapped against her head mask. Under the sound of rolling thunder and rain, light but wet taps were heard from behind her. She felt the familiar presence and smiled.  
>"Took you long enough to get here." Her voice a little rough from being unspoken for a few hours.<br>"Hey, all these buildings look the same." He laughed. He always had a smile on. It brightened her day, in this case night. "What's going on down there, anyways?"  
>She shrugged.<br>"Not much actually. Stopped a mugger earlier."  
>He was about to speak.<br>"I didn't put him on a light pole."  
>He scoffed in surprise.<br>"Aw, c'mon! That's the best part."  
>"You know that's not what we do. We don't torture."<br>"It's not torture. He deserved it. He hijacked a truck with a kid inside. You have to admit the way he was struggling was pretty funny."  
>She chuckled at the memory. It was pretty funny. "How was your patrol?"<br>"Meh, nothing special. Low action. Wanna go to the coffee shop?"  
>She turned to face him.<br>"Are you serious right now?"  
>"Yep."<br>"I don't think you take this job responsibly, Pyotr."  
>His smile fell. A blank expression wound its way onto his face.<br>She smiled.  
>"You know I hate that name, Sori. That's not funny."<br>"It is to me, Jalen."  
>"Oh shut up."<br>She giggled, he smirked, and both were now kneeling in the rain and kept an agreed silence as they kept their vigil. The silence was broken half an hour later by a shrill scream. They could sense the distress of a woman as she ran into an alley way.  
>"So, together then?" He asked.<br>"Let's go."  
>The two dark figures moved to side of the overlook that was closest. What they saw was surprising.<br>A woman running for her life as she was being chased by three shadows.  
>"You take the front. I got the back."<br>He looked at her as if she was crazy.  
>"You always did love a dramatic entrance."<br>"It was one time." He moved further down the ledge. "Besides, it was accident." He took off the ledge and began his plummet down the 50 story building. She watched him as his wings appeared on his back, slowing his descent towards the ground so he can get between the lady and the shadows. She soon followed suit after waiting for him to get closer to the ground.  
>It brought a smile to her face. Working with Jalen always brought something new. He was never quite out of his element and he always had fun fighting. As he landed, lightning flashed. As she landed behind the shadows, thunder rolled. The rain started coming down harder. The young woman yelped in surprise and the shadows took form and stood up.<br>"Move human. We want girl. No quarrel with you, unless you want one." The middle one warned.  
>"So I guess this party is by invitation only. Shame. Was looking forward to a good time." He smiled<br>"You'll die human."  
>"Who said anything about being human?"<br>The wings once again appeared in grand fashion, extending out to both sides of the alley. He unsheathed a sleek but deadly looking sword from its sheath on his left. It reflected in the light of the alley.  
>"A Guardian." A look of surprise rose on the trio's ugly, gnarled features.<br>"We kill Guardian!"  
>"We kill last Guardian."<br>"Wonderful. How'd that make you feel?" He smirked. He was looking beyond them at Sori as she unsheathed her katanas, ready for a fight.  
>"Good. When you die, we feel better!"<br>"Oh ok. Just checking."  
>"Now die Guardian!"<br>"Guardians."  
>"What?"<br>"Guardians."  
>"Me only see one." The trio agreed.<br>Jalen pointed with his sword.  
>"Finally, a fight." A female voice sighed under the rain. "I could use the exercise."<br>She was getting better at witty banter. Needed work on her one liners though.  
>"You two kill the girl. I'll take the stronger one."<br>"And you're focused on the wrong one."  
>The self-imposed leader had what looked like confusion on his grotesque face as he turn to face the dual wielding warrior. That barely lasted a moment as it felt two slashes across its chest and then had a katana blade sticking through its head. She looked at her partner and saw that the other two were dealt with a similarly quick fashion.<br>"Nice work on the witty banter."  
>"Nice to see that you take this<br>seriously."  
>The pair smiled at each other.<br>"Let's get back to the Sanctuary." She said.  
>"Agreed. But I can't help but think that we're forgetting something."<p>

The nameless young woman awoke in her bed. Unsure if what just transpired actually took place. But in her hand was a note. She opened it and read.

_For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways_  
><em>Psalms 91:11<em>

We have been watching over the world for years. We operate in secret while in living in plain sight. What you saw was real. The agents in the spiritual world have made themselves public in more ways than one recently and we have been charged to stop them. Since we can't be everywhere at once, we, regrettably, miss some of these events but we try to get most of them. We do our best at keeping the public safe. Keep faith in that HE is watching over the world and we are HIS agents.  
>We are the Guardian Angels.<p>

A lone feather fell outside her window as she smiled.

While i was asked to make my friend a superhero, i took it one step further and made her an angel. I want this fic to hopefully answer what could happen if we could see it. This is different from my usual work due to the subject matter. I do believe in angels and that there is a battle going on in the spiritual world, a battle we can't see. The cover picture is not mine but i thought it was cool. Respect to the artist.


	2. Snippets

I'm going not going to lie: these stories are eating me alive so I'm canceling them. That is all.

_I think not._

Who are you?

_Your newest project._

Whoa, whoa. No you are not. I can barely handle all the ones I have now. I mean, I have ideas on direction but…

_But nothing. You are working on a prologue as we speak. It's going to be in three parts for crying out loud. And as my sword swings and rings in battle, and my voice is strong, you will post it. Soon._

Uh ok… just don't pull your blade and keep quiet. Happy?

_We'll see._

So check out these snippets of what's coming.

* * *

><p><span>Guardians<span>

"I need you to run and run fast."

"I can't. They'll keep coming. They'll hunt me down." She started hyperventilating.

"You don't have to worry about them."

"How?"

"I'm not alone. You are not alone."

* * *

><p><span>POTC<span>

The young lady didn't hear the muffled groans as the ground beyond her eyesight was broken. Fresh blood was nearby and they were going to feast on supple flesh. Sarah kept kneeling over her parents' grave site and failed to notice the temperature drop until a shadow fell on her and load groan startled her and she came face to face with a rotting corpse.

A shrill scream reached his ears.

* * *

><p><span>DED<span>

The family sat around the table, catching up on the brutal week they had. Only a week! And this new ghost was beating them to the punch. It was a good thing the trio showed up when they did. They were so much stronger than before. It was something else. The power. The control. The….

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP!"

* * *

><p><span>VIHAN<span>

"Well, it's not like I trust you."

The world got quiet. All movement stopped.

"What do you mean by that? I don't trust you."

"I'm not the one following people home."

"I'm not the one keeping secrets."

"News flash: the world doesn't revolve around you! The sooner you can get that around your head, the better!"

* * *

><p><span>RAZGRIZ<span>

Trouble is, they were all flying blind dealing with still blinding light that ruled over their vision, even with their eyes tightly shut. The only justice was that it was fading away. Garbled messages were biting into their ringing ears, frantic, desperate to make from of contact but that was the last thing on the minds of the four pilots.

Survive. Pull up. Don't crash. Survive. Don't crash. Open your eyes. PULL UP NOW!

* * *

><p><span>UNTITLED<span>

"The time has come for all good joor to die!" Embers fell from his mouth, blotching the ground below his head black. He pulled back, gathered his strength and made sure that his targets felt the impending doom of their death. He was going to finally finish this, over a millennia of waiting, being stuck in a time stream, revenge was his.

LINE BREAK

He took a quick scan of the room. Small, lit by candles, a couple balconies. But there was one design flaw.

"Do you have the bow?"

"Nope."

"You're death is mine."

"Eh, maybe. But yours is more assured than mine or Serana's. You literally have no chance of living to feed again."

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He smiled.

"Harkon, do you know what time it is?"

LINE BREAK

The words rang in his head as he ran into his home. The fire in the hearth was out, the embers still glowing, weakly but he paid no mind to that. There was something bigger that needed his attention.

_The seed of the false Dragonborn is no more!_

The trail went up the stairs. He followed, turned right and almost tore the doors off their hinges. On their bed…

_No more._

_No more._

_NO MORE!_

* * *

><p>Snippets for the major fics I have going on cuz they are the ones I have been working on. As for a release date for any of these: Spring 2015. I'm serious. At least one will be out in a couple weeks. And since I have midterms this week and studying like a madman, ideas come and go. Things get changed around. Plans move and all that jazz. But in the next two weeks. One or two of these will be out.<p> 


End file.
